hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tropical Storm Faith (2044)
Tropical Storm Faith affected parts of Cuba and the U.S. Gulf Coast in October 2044. It was the sixth named storm and fifth tropical storm of the inactive 2044 Atlantic hurricane season. Meteorological history A tropical wave developed scattered convection in the central Caribbean Sea on October 5, while interacting with an upper-level low. It moved slowly northwestward, and remained disorganized due to strong upper level wind shear. Late on October 6, the convection became slightly better organized, though land interaction prevented further development as it moved towards Cuba. The area of low pressure became better defined over Cuba, and after the system turned to the north-northwest, convection quickly organized while located over the warm waters of the Gulf of Mexico. On October 8, following the development of a closed circulation, the system organized into Tropical Depression Six while located about 40 miles north of Havana, Cuba. The depression quickly strengthened to become Tropical Storm Faith later on October 9. Initially, the system resembled a subtropical cyclone, with the strongest winds and deep convection located far from the center, though it was classified tropical due to its tropical origins. The storm steadily intensified as wind shear decreased, and early forecasts from the National Hurricane Center (NHC) mentioned the possibility of Faith intensifying to a 55 mph tropical storm if the low level circulation organized beneath the area of deepest convection. Faith turned to the north, as it moved around the periphery of a ridge of high pressure. On October 12, Tropical Storm Faith reached a peak pressure of 1004 millibars, three hours before making landfall in southwestern Terrebonne Parish, Louisiana. It moved onshore at peak intensity, and quickly weakened to a depression over land as it accelerated to the northeast. Faith remained a tropical cyclone as it moved through the southeast United States, until it became attached to an approaching cold front on October 13 near the Tennessee/Virginia border. The remnant extratropical storm was absorbed by the cold front on October 15 near central Virginia, while the remnant low pressure area continued northeastward until reaching the Atlantic Ocean later on October 16. Preparations and impact The wave that later became Faith passed over Cuba with only overcast skies and little precipitation. A tropical storm warning was put for the entire state of Louisiana shortly after Faith was named. Volunteers evacuated some cities that had suffered a brutal beating from Hurricane Katrina. Food and gas quickly became scarce as everyone rushed to stores to get the supplies needed. In Louisiana, the compact nature of Tropical Storm Faith resulted in only the far eastern portions of the state being impacted. A maximum of 6 inches of rain fell in the state, leading to minor flash flooding. When the storm passed, a maximum surge of 4 feet was recorded. One person died from a car crash in the onslught of Faith. A total of $900,000 dollars (2044 USD) was caused. Due to the lack of damage, the name Faith was not retired. Category:2044 Atlantic hurricane season